


Pesky feelings

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Kev lowkey has a praise kink, M/M, Obsessive Connor, Post canon, Sexual Content, im so sorry, poor Arnold he deserves better and I love him, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor McKinley is unable to handle the feelings he once kept locked away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the spelling errors, ya girl only writes at like three am and is going to edit it all later she swears

_Words could not possibly begin to describe what you mean to me. Your eyes an elegant pool of hazel, your hair a vibrant yet ever so dark shade of chocolate, flesh a pleasant ivory, like a priceless doll of porcelain. Your lips are ripe, tender and fresh, a prize crop upon your lovely garden of flesh and features that makes up all of your love face. You are so sweet, I could simply devour ou whole. You are all I think of, my newfound faith, my world revolves around you. You are my everything, and yet you belong to me. These feelings I posses deep in my perfect soul feel utterly blissful to be free, yet I still find myself unable to express them. You are y everything but you belong to me, me alone, you are incredible but without me you are nothing, I won't allow you to prosper around me as mine revolves around you. I will not allow ithout me, your world must revolve you to escape my grasp, I will not allow you to function without me. I refuse to ever let you out of my sight, I refuse to keep these strange feelings inside anymore. I adore you Kevin Price, however I know you are nothing without me, I will make sure of that._  
Perhaps a non-verbal confession would be far from to Connor's advantage. Though it was a hard concept to grasp, it was almost certainly a prideful person such as Kevin Price would be far from pleased to hear about how another man felt entitled to his freedom, felt as if they rightfully owned him. However, as he reminisced upon their prior interactions, he often recalled Elder Price being the very soul who insisted he began to release his inner turmoil, Connor would go as far to say he had been pestered into accepting himself. However, the other Elder's attempts to teach the ginger to adore himself had only resulted in the adoration of the one who was guiding him to self-acceptance. Surely, if Kevin had been so desperate to assist him he would have some ulterior motive. Every interaction they shared was progressively more intimate, two weeks ago, Connor had yet to even take off the shirt he wore when the euphoric event had happened, Kevin Price rested his hand against McKinley's should. To top off the cake of obvious romantic intent from his beloved, the brunette had uttered the downright exhilarating phrase "I'm proud of you.” Connor's heart had practically yelped, tears prickled at the slits of his eyes as his oh so desperate words caught in his throat. He had spent the rest of the evening in a giddy, woozy state of glee, unable to wipe the shaky grin off of his freckled face. Kevin had even begun to address him by his first name, greet him each morning, even laugh at his cheesy puns. It was all clear as day to Connor McKinley, Kevin Price was in love with him just as he was completely infatuated with Kevin Price. There was no other explanation in Connor's rather possessive mind. The world was finally at peace, everything felt extravagant. There wasn't a moment in his new found life that the redhead felt miserable. Except for when another soul interacted with what was his. Even a nudge or a nickname that another Elder used while interacting with his beloved sent Connor McKinley's mind into a storm of negativity. Clouds of loathing and insecurities trickled droplets of rage and violent desires. Now Connor wouldn't ever consider himself aggressive but it would just feel oh-so pleasurable to rip the head of Kevin's supposed 'best friend.' To feel the crimson fluid signify the end of their poor excuse for a friendship, flowing down his bare hands as he gawked in awe of his masterful slaughtering. No lying, filthy, unjust pig deserved to be in the presence of his dear sweet Kevin. Of course, there was no romantic chemistry between Arnold Cunningham and Kevin price, Cunningham fancied a village girl, one of a naive nature, a voice like honey to a sore throat and an overall gorgeous shade of ebony upon her complexion. However, if every inkling of Attention Kevin Price could possibly offer was upon anyone besides the redhead, there was an issue. It was very harmful and inconsiderate to take someone else’s needs for your wants, so Arnold Cunningham had no right distractingly Elder Price from the bigger picture, from his moral obligation, his purpose. To speak of the devil, both the light of his life and vain of his existence sauntered through the door. The stunning, angelic, pure blessing, Kevin Price. His hair as pristine as ever, reflecting the light of the beaming sun that lit up the world highlighting the thing the brought light, warmth, and comfort into Connor’s world. And beside the angel, the disgusting vermin who dare bask in his glory, the very thing destroying Elder McKinley’s perfect mood, discarding his ability to swoon as the object of his eye past through the threshold of the doorway. To prevent any further delay, any distractions, or obstruction from Connor’s devised perfect world, one were only he and Kevin Price existed, it was absolutely required that the ginger intervened. Blocking a hand that had a collision course with Cunningham’s shoulder, after a rather unclever Star Wars reference, Elder McKinley gently caressed Kevin’s raised arm, sliding his fingers so they intertwined with his companions. Putting on a somber expression, a gaze full of desperation and sorrow, Connor spoke. His eyes batting as he uttered the phrase, tears pricking upon their edges. “Kev, May I have a word with you?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin Price happened to be oblivious to anyone else’s emotions. Matter of factly it was very rare that the brunette found himself musing about anyone or anything besides himself, excluding the joyous land of Orlando. So he hadn’t a clue why Elder McKinley had dragged him along, for what must have been a mile, tracking his sleek dress shoes through mud among other unpleasant features of Uganda’s natural ground.  
The two unrequited love-birds came to a rather lovely river, the water was almost perfectly clear, almost. The two came to sit next to each other, finding themselves a bit drained from the treacherous journey for privacy. The brunette’s head came to relax against Connor’s shoulder, a soft sigh escaping those gorgeous lips, the same soft puckered, plush flesh that drove McKinley’s imagination and overall self wild.  
The brunette was stunning, gentle moonbeams highlighting his skin along with reflecting off of his sleek burgundy locks. He was absolutely dashing in the moonlight.  
“Uh... elder McKinley why have you brought me all the way out here just to talk?” Kevin inquired, glancing up at the owner of the shoulder he rested upon. The answer was not immediate, Connor had taken interest in fondling the bundle of fluff atop of Kevin’s head. Far too indulged in the beauty of his beloved brunette.  
“Elder McKinley?” Kevin repeated himself, the nervous tension that had embedded in his chest began to seep into his tone. After a yet a few awkward seconds longer, Kevin began to detract from the other Elder’s touch, his expression displaying utmost displeasure. Each movement which was meant to put distance between the two supposed soul mates was destroyed as Connor took it upon himself to close the gap.  
“Connor, what’s gotten into you?!” The brunette gulped, clutching his hands into his own chest in an attempt to calm his nerves. The gorgeous eyes, that McKinley found himself often lost in, began to flood with dread. Kevin could hardly speak any longer, his throat felt as if his body was in a drought. The beautiful garden of a face, as McKinley had put it, began to wilt as a rush of discomfort and fear washed over it. His precious, oh so kissable lips came into contact with his pearly-white teeth, Kevin Price was beyond mortified. Along with this fact, worst of all, there was something so charming about his horror, to Connor this state of discomfort was a luxury while it was worn by the brunette, oh his darling Kevin could just pull off any look.  
“I wanted to speak with you about your social habits and how it is impacting me and the other Elders. Emphasis on me of course, heh.” The ginger let out a brief giggle, a cutesy little laugh that came off as more horrifying than any cheesy Disney villain would have come off with a full-on cackle.  
“I believe you socialize too much with Arnold Cunningham and it is impacting your personality and overall character, you should spend more time around influence that is good for you, someone who would never lie to you, someone who knows you, cares for you, loves you.” The piercing gaze of Connor McKinley slammed into Kevin’s own stare. Another gulp bounced against Elder Price’s jugular. Connor’s hands came to cradle Kevin’s perfect face, his thumbs carving into the brunette’s sweet dimples and making emphasis upon his point.  
“Arnold he’s... Elder McKinley, he’s my best friend and he’s inspired an entire village, he’s restored their hope, influenced them. He isn’t a bad influence he’s just a bit strange.” Kevin’s lip didn’t get much of a break as his teeth clenched back down upon it. The ginger had no hesitation this time, his hands fell to Kevin’s shoulders, within mere seconds he was atop of Kevin, straddling his hips. Connor wore a harsh, twisted grin making sure his dear, sweet, precious Kevin Price understood how serious he was.  
“Your time would be far better spent with a person who actually cares for you, someone who actually needs you. Someone who lays awake at night thinking about you and how you are his everything, someone who desires to have you in his grasp forever and always. Someone who wishes to keep you forever, someone who will.” The redhead’s baby-blue eyes gleamed with an emotion that the poor brunette was unable to compute. It could only be described as malicious.  
“Connor, seriously, what are you talking about. G-get off m-me!” Kevin shivered, tears started to prickle at his hazel eyes, his breath catching in his throat with each shaky inhale. “Connor, please.” The fearful brunette whispered, not quite sure as to what he was begging for.  
“Oh, Kev, I’m not going to harm you, I’d never lay a hand with I’ll intent on my dear Pricie Wicie.” Connor licked his lips, before seeing Kevin’s discomfort. “Was my nickname that bad, oh I’m so sorry, Kevvums.”  
The ginger’s delicate hands began to explore the glorious sculpture of his dearest’s body. Kevin couldn’t help but flush, turning his face away from the observant gaze of the man atop of him.  
“Oh, Kev you flatter me.” Connor cooed, stroking the outside of the brunette’s thigh, chuckling, his teeth now grazing his own lip as the thrill of being so close to Kevin Price was simply exhilarating. “You are simply gorgeous. Especially when you blush.” The praise began to seep deeply into Kevin’s mind, it almost made up for the rest of the terrible evening. The brunette gushed, his hands coming up to cover his face.  
“Oh, how cute you are. You enjoy being complimented, don't you, my beautiful, intelligent, marvelous Kevin.” The ginger began to kiss up Kevin’s neck, gingerly of course, with no intent to scar his prize possession. The now already flustered Kevin found himself unable to contain the soft squeaks that fell from his parted lips.  
“Cut it o-o-out, Connor. I’m not just going to ignore what you’ve said because of flattery!” Kevin managed to utter, no matter how weak and shaky his voice was. Gathering his breath as he regathered his thoughts, Kevin attempted a feeble push to remove the figure upon his lap. Before he could even make an attempt to free himself from the rather pleasant form of captivity, his hands were pinned above his head. For once Elder McKinley’s smile faltered.  
“How dare you fight me? Knowing that everything I would and have done for you? Why must you make things so hard for me, Kev? You could just make it easy on both of us and never leave my side again.” Connor’s flow of air became very harsh, close to hyperventilation, his eyes narrowing, burning deeply into Kevin’s. “If I have to tie you to a bed for the rest of your dear sweet mortal life for you to understand you are mine I will gladly do so.” Elder McKinley was far from beaming now, far from musing and hawking over how precious Kevin was, he was for once truly upset with his Kevin. His! His own dear sweet Kevin Price acting up, against him of all people! Telling him, no, to stop, that he couldn’t control him as if Kevin Price was not his own.


End file.
